El seminarista de los ojos negros
by himeasakuyita
Summary: Decidida a ser feliz, la gran arquitecta y médica, Sakura Haruno vuelve a su villa natal, Konoha, allí encuentra algo llamado "Amor" y descubre que él amor no solo se da por el contacto físico o palabras bonitas…


**El seminarista de los ojos negros…**

**Resumen:**

_Decidida a ser feliz, la gran arquitecta y médica, Sakura Haruno vuelve a su villa natal, Konoha, allí encuentra algo llamado "Amor" y descubre que él amor no solo se da por el contacto físico o palabras bonitas…_

**Historia**

Era ya la hora de la comida cuando yo llegué a la casa que mi padre había dejado en Konoha, era grande y espaciosa y lucia muy limpia, justo como la había dejado, dentro, me esperaba mi nana, Tsunade, una gran mujer de unos 40 ó 50 años, ahora yo tenía 25 años y era una gran médica y arquitecta, mi nana me recibió con los brazos abiertos y muy alegre me dijo que mi habitación había sido arreglada para mi llegada, fue entonces que yo me dirigí a guardar mi equipaje, el vuelo había sido muy largo y estaba cansada, en cuanto termine de arreglar mis cosas me tumbe en la cama y no volví a saber de mi si no hasta el siguiente día, el vuelo había sido muy largo y estaba demasiado cansada.

Paso una semana, mi nana decía que era muy hermosa, que mis ojos y carisma conquistarían a cualquiera, que no debía encerrarme, fue entonces que me obligo a salir, casi me hecha a patadas de la casa, pasee un buen rato por los alrededores de la pequeña villa, fue entonces cuando encontré unos hermosos ojos negros, me quede embobada, no iba sólo, un chico de cabellos rubios lo acompañaba, repartían frutilla a los pequeños que jugaban en el jardín de la plaza principal y verificaban que los ancianos no estuvieran enfermos.

Vestía una sotana negra, larga y de terciopelo, se podía notar que debajo de su gran sotana llevaba una camisa, blanca, tal vez más blanca que la misma nieve, pareciera que Cupido me había flechado en un instante, no podía dejar de verle, pase a sus espaldas, era lo más hermoso y perfecto que nunca había visto, su sonrisa era como un rayito de sol caído a la tierra, sus ojos, tan profundos, llenos de alegría, fue entonces que quise hacer labor humanitaria.

Comenzaba mi labor después de desayunar para luego ir corriendo hacía la ventana, siempre decía ¡SE ME HACE TARDE NANA!, ella preguntaba ¿Para qué?, yo no respondía sólo corría hacía la ventana para ver a mi seminarista de los ojos negros, mi nana preguntaba por qué tanta impaciencia, que lucía llena de vida últimamente pero que era peligroso está enamorada de un hombre cuya vida había decidido dedicarle a dios.

Todas las mañanas, al igual que las tardes, desde las viejas ventanas de mi casucha vieja, mis ojos jade no se perdían la caminata de los seminaristas, en sí, de mi seminarista de los ojos negros, ansiaba conocerlo, mi nana constantemente me decía que los seminaristas estaban al servicio de dios y yo no respondía, sólo podía prestar atención a esos ojos negros, mi seminarista de los ojos negros.

Inmediatamente después de verlos pasar por mis ventanas, salía como un silbido al aire, tomaba mi chal blanco y con el fin de encontrármelo iba a los jardines de la plaza principal de Konoha, allí de nuevo, como siempre, tan perfecto; lance un suspiro al aire y ofrecí mi ayuda para revisar a los ancianos, el rubio me dio una sonrisa muy alegre mientras mi seminarista de los ojos negros posaba sus orbes en los míos.

Sentía latir mi corazón al mil por hora, deseaba tener esos orbes negros, sabía que era pecado, más nunca creía poder dejar de sentir eso por mi seminarista de los ojos negros, cuando el poso sus orbes en los míos, fue algo maravilloso, mi corazón brinco de alegría, pero, fue muy corto el momento, ya que volvimos a la realidad, empecé a revisar a aquella anciana que estaba enfrente de mí, le di unas vitaminas para que se fortaleciera y ella me dijo al oído: _Se que es difícil tú condición, que lo amas como nadie lo ha hecho, pero recuerda que está al servició de dios, no sufras cariño y por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda_.

Mi corazón se estrujo al oír eso, tenía ganas de llorar era cierto lo que decía, mi seminarista de los ojos negros jamás me iba a pertenecer, por un instante maldije a dios, pero él no tenía la culpa de que yo me hubiese enamorado de uno de sus fieles servidores.

Mi seminarista de los ojos negros, no dejaba de pensar en él, todas las mañanas y las tardes, verlo pasar por mi ventana y mi nana diciéndome que no era bien visto ante los ojos de dios que amara a su hijo. ¡¿Que le iba a hacer?...Aún así, no pienso dejar mi afán por ser su admiradora secreta….

Fue un día cuando yo iba caminando que me tropecé con alguien, me disculpe de inmediato, cuando levante mi vista no pude evitar el sonrojo de mis mejillas, de repente, no sé qué paso, al ver sus ojos, mis ojos empezaron a producir lágrimas, eran de felicidad, amor, nostalgia, tristeza, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que tuve que huir en ese instante, aunque hubiera querido quedarme, no era lo correcto…El resto del día permanecí encerrada en mi habitación, no quería salir y Tsunade empezaba a preocuparse por mi estado, después de tanto llorar por sentirme impotente de realizar mi vida junto a él me quede dormida y de allí no supe nada más….

**Mientras en el seminario…**

_Uno de los seminaristas no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cuarto, está perdiendo la cordura, no sabía que había pasado, un sentimiento que él no conocía empezaba a nacer en su corazón y todo por aquellos ojos jade de un peli rosa...Fue entonces cuando empezó a hablar._

No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo sucedió pero puedo contar como comenzó, todo fue aquel día…

Era una mañana, íbamos de caminata, voltee para ver al cielo y me encontré con unos ojos jade que no dejaban de observarme, quede viendo a esa dirección discretamente, la poseedora de esos ojos era hermosa fue entonces cuando comencé a preguntarme ¿Quién era ella?, pero yo había prometido a dios darle mi vida a su servicio ¿Qué podía hacer?, una tarde, mientras estábamos en la plaza principal de Konoha la vi, fue entonces cuando decidí amarla con locura, todo iba muy bien, me levantaba con más energías, con ganas de seguir adelante, el sacerdote me preguntaba qué era lo que me había hecho cambiar tan repentinamente, algo que nunca le respondí.

Una tarde, estábamos Naruto y yo cuidando a los ancianos y repartiendo fruta a los niños que jugaban en la plaza, ella se acerco sonriendo, sus ojos jade tenían ese brillo que enloquece a cualquiera con tan solo mirarlo, fue entonces cuando me le quede mirando, se sonrojo, se veía hermosa en ese estado, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz celestial, dijo que quería darnos ayuda, Naruto, como siempre, coqueteo con ella, yo sólo la vi a los ojos y ella a los míos, nos quedamos mirando así unos instantes y fue cuando me comporte indiferente con ella; yo era un seminarista, no podía pensar en esas cosas, mi destino estaba sellado por la mano de dios.

Cada mañana y cada tarde ella y yo nos mirábamos a través de las viejas ventanas de su casa, ellas tenía los ojos llenos de esperanza al igual que yo, enseguida veía como entraba una señora y le susurraba algo al oído, ella bajaba la mirada y cuando nosotros íbamos a cruzar la calle hacía el parque la veía salir como un rayo con su distinguible chal blanco.

Naruto había notado algo en mi últimamente y me dijo que si era por aquellas chica que todos los días iba a cuidar a los ancianos y niños de que su salud fuera perfecta, yo varias veces me negué para después caer en la trampa, ya que una noche se me salió decir su nombre, como me entere que se llamaba, bueno, me lo dijo una de las ancianas de la plaza, me dijo al igual que era un seminarista pero que si la amaba dio perdonaría que lo abandonara. Me negué y le dije que jamás podría ser lo nuestro.

Los días avanzaban y yo cada vez me enamoraba más, no había instante en el que no pensara en su dulce sonrisa y su brillante mirada jade.

Una tarde, me tropecé con ella, se disculpo de inmediato, al verme pude ver como sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas, salió corriendo, quería ir tras ella pero no podía, justo allí estaba el sacerdote, mire al cielo y poco después agache mi mirada, cerré mis ojos, le pedí a dios que no me matará de esa manera, llegando al seminario, me encerré en mi habitación y me quede dormido…


End file.
